Faberry One-shot
by Rhythmusic101
Summary: Quinn and Rachel story I wrote a while ago and just decided to post: The couple goes ice skating together and accidents occur.


**Author's Note: Old story I wrote a while ago and first Glee story ever posted, so please be gentle.**

 **One-shot: Summary: ;) Quinn and Rachel at the ice-skating rink. And then at the hospital.**

"Rachel, I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Oh come on, Quinn. Teach me."

The latent singer took the blonde's hand and with Quinn's support, led them towards the rink.

Quinn stopped the brunette before entering the rink, pulling the teetering girl closer to her by the waist.

"But Rach-"

"Please, Quinn. I _really_ want to learn and well..."

The brunette glanced over the ice at her blonde friend skating rather enthusiastically and uncontrollably before turning towards the blonde holding her.

Quinn's grip loosened just a bit as she leaned the brunette on the rink's side wall. "Well, what about Santana?"

Rachel shot the blonde a look of disbelief.

The blonde grimaced. "Right. Stupid question." Finally steadying the gleek, Quinn went to let go of the brunette but Rachel threw the other girl a pleading look, before practically jumping into the blonde's arms.

" _Please_ , Quinn. I want you to teach me. I swear, I'll be careful a-and I'm a really fast learner, and i-if I fall I promise I won't cry, an-"

"Okay." Quinn cut off the rambling singer before she gave herself TMJ, pulling her away from her body but keeping her hands on the girl's waist to keep her stable.

The brunette hesitated, eyes lit with hope. "Okay?"

Quinn groaned, but still a small smile played at the corner of the blonde's lips. "Yeah, yeah. Fine." She let go of Rachel's waist carefully, taking both of the brunette's hands in hers and skating backward onto the rink. "The things I do for you, Rachel Berry."

The brunette could only grin lovingly as the blonde led them onto the ice, lacing their fingers.

 **-/-**

"There you go, Rach!"

"Woohooo! Rachel!"

Both Brittany and Quinn yelled across the ice, fisting the air as they watched the girl skate along wonderfully.

Quinn nudged Santana leaning against the glass beside the two, shooting her a look.

The brunette only looked up from her nails to roll her eyes.

"Sannnn, pleaseeee." Brittany pouted.

The cheerio looked up again, and this time sighed. "Woooo midget." She semi-yelled dully, showing no interest in the other glee club member what's so ever.

Quinn rolled her eyes before looking back across the ice where her girlfriend skates, the brunette grinning and waving as they made eye contact.

The blonde started to wave back but frowned as she took notice that the girl in her line of sight started to wobble a bit.

Santana looked up casually, also realizing how close the girl was to hitting ice. "Uh...Quinn-" She started.

But the comment was distinctly lost on Quinn's ears as the blonde was no longer listening, and already making her way across the ice.

 **...**

Rachel couldn't help her herself as she slid on the ice uncontrollably. "No, no, no, no, no-" She muttered feeling herself slip away before-

 _"Eeeeppp!"_

"Woah, woah. Easy there, Bambi." Quinn slid in, easily catching the brunette in her arms, lifting the girl to skate behind her, her arms wrapped around Rachel's waist.

"Oh thank god, Quinn! You're my hero."

Quinn didn't have it in herself to roll her eyes at her girlfriend's dramatics, while Rachel couldn't help the smile on her face at the benevolent blonde holding her...

...well that was before she noticed another rookie skater, such as herself, blundering clumsily towards them.

The brunette eyes widened immensely. "Quinn! Watch out!"

The blonde turned her head just in time to see the staggering teenager coming up fast in front of them. "Sh*-"

She didn't even have enough time to curse before her back hit the ice. _Hard._ "F*ck!" She shouted before groaning.

The blonde heard a whimper beside her and swallowed harshly before rolling off her back and onto her side with immense pain. "Rach..." Her eyes traveled over her girlfriend's body for any possible bruising or-

"Oh, Sh*t! Rach!" The blonde quickly stood up, only staggering slightly as a vast amount of pain shot up her back, though it was soon forgotten as she scrambled to kneel at the brunette's side.

"Rachel!" Brittany screeched above the couple, making both Quinn and Santana flinch, Santana having to hold the cheerio back from almost toppling over the two.

"She'll be fine Brit-Brit..." The cheerio consoled, looking down at her friend and grimacing slightly. "Q...Berry's arm isn't supposed to be angled that way is it?"

The blonde was down right petrified at this point, gaze transfixed on the oddly angled arm of her girlfriend's.

"Quinn..." The brunette's voice wavered painfully.

Quinn finally snapping out of her anxious gaze, mirrored her eyes on warm dark brown.

"Hey, hey. Calm down..sh, everything's gonna be fine. We're gonna get you some help, just don't move alright?"

The brunette's only response was to nod, letting out a small whimper of pain. "Is it okay to cry now?"

 **-( Three excruciating hours later )-**

 **-( Hospital Room )-**

"Hey, Rach."

Rachel looked up from her book as Quinn walked into the room, sitting in the seat bedside. "I just saw your dads in the waiting room and they just signed your discharge papers so-mm..."

The blonde was cut off as the brunette leaned over, leaving a long awaited kiss on the ex-cheerio's lips and smiling as she leaned back.

Opening her eyes slowly, Quinn smiled back at the brunette, just as satisfied as she was confused. "Wh...I mean not that I'm not grateful but what was that for?"

"I love you."

And any other time the blonde would have said it back, but she knew there was more.

"And...?"

The brunette sighs. " _And_ , I know you feel bad about this whole thing because you think you were responsible..." She ends on a meek note. "Don't you?"

Not even trying to hide it, Quinn couldn't help grumbling. "Well, me and that stupid kids fault."

"Quinn!"

"What? It _was_...and I should've never said I'd teach you ice skating."

Rachel gave her a reproachful look before leaning over and placing her hands on each of the blonde's shoulders. "Quinn, I was the one who suggested it, and though I could do without the broken arm, I had _tons_ of fun, Quinn this wasn't your fault-"

"But-"

"Repeat. This _wasn't_ your fault."

For a second, the blonde regarded her with a challenging stare (that the brunette made sure to return with equal intensity) before rolling her eyes and giving in. "Okay, 'this wasn't my fault'." She repeats robotically.

And Rachel smiles, leaning back, and obviously satisfied. "Good."

This causes the blonde to roll her eyes a second time. "Alright, alright." Quinn's eyes began to search the room before finding what she was looking for and getting up.

Rachel whines, beckoning her back. "Where are you going? Come back here."

The glee club member shakes her head. "Mm, mm, I'll only truly believe that if..." She reaches for the marker she had spotted on a nearby countertop before spinning back around on her heel. "You let me be the first to sign your cast?" The blonde raises her eyebrows, with a teasing smirk on her lips.

Rachel grins back even wider. "Of course, get over here."

Minutes later after finishing signing her name all big and fancy like, basically taking up more then half of the cast, the blonde looks up to see the brunette staring intently at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." The singer shrugs self-depreciatingly. "I was just thinking, you're probably going to be the only to sign this thing..."

And Quinn only seems to pause for a second before thinking of the perfect thing to say. "Well..." She leans her elbows on the uncomfortable hospital bed, ultimately leaning over the brunette to stare into her eyes. "If that's the case then I'd be more than happy to write my name a thousand times across this thing, knowing that one day I can say that, _me_ Quinn Fabray signed thee 'famous Broadway star' Rachel Berry's cast when everyone else was stupid enough not to." She finishes softly with a loving gaze she only showed around the singer.

Rachel blushes.

"Or if it really matters to you that much, I promise I'll threaten to kick every single one of those halfwits you call friends a**'s until their names are written so much over this thing it'll look like the Declaration of Independence."

Quinn smiles, expecting a laugh out of the girl, but the brunette only looks at her through very...very, and if Quinn wasn't mistaken, sexy bedroom eyes.

"Uh...Rach-"

The blonde doesn't even get to finish before the brunette's lips comes smashing down onto hers, joining them together in a passionate kiss — not that Quinn was complaining.

A minute or two later though, the brunette pulled away from her, prompting several silent complaints on her part.

The silence lasted for awhile as the two stared into each other's eyes lovingly, Quinn was the first to break it; starting to feel like a love sick puppy and every romance movie ever made rolled into one all of a sudden.

The blonde leaned back over, tapping the brunette's nose lightly.

"Maybe you should break your arm more often."

"Hey!"

 **-/-**

"Wh-but I don't need-"

"I'm sorry miss but-"

"No, _I'm_ sorry. But I don't need a wheelchair. I broke my arm, you see." The brunette wove her cast arm around like it was obvious.

The nurse sighed, clearly annoyed. "Hospital policy miss." She wheeled the chair closer to the bed.

Rachel all but whined, turning her head towards the obviously amused blonde standing in the corner of the room. "Quinn..."

The blonde snorted, walking over to sit at her girlfriend's side throwing her arm gently over the brunette's shoulder and smirking down at her. "It's hospital policy, miss." She repeats teasingly, eyeing the wheelchair before nodding at the nurse kindly as she left the room, and ignoring the glare being thrown at her from the side.

"I'll get you for that, Quinn."

Quinn's smirk only grew wider, leaning down to whisper in the brunette's ear. "Mm...by all means." Then she stands. "Now, in alto si va." The blonde leaned over to leave a gentle kiss to the brunette's cheek.

"Wh-"

Rachel squeaked as she was suddenly lifted into the air, Quinn choosing to pick the girl up bridal style before settling her in the wheelchair.

Rachel groaned, leaning back into the chair as the blonde wheeled her out of the room. "I broke my arm, not my legs...and what was that?"

Quinn's eyebrows rose. "What was what?"

"You know...you spoke a different language a minute ago Quinn, that's wow!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she steered the brunette in the chair, narrowly avoiding everything in her path. She could practically feel the excitement oozing off her girlfriend. "Don't sound so shocked, babe. I'll have you know, I've skillfully mastered two languages since junior high."

" _Really_?"

The blonde grunted. "And you're surprised...yet again. Thanks Rach, can always count on you to be a real confidence booster."

The brunette looked up over the chair and could only roll her eyes in amusement before turning and leaning back into the chair. "Quinn...you know what I meant."

The blonde smirked before leaning down to kiss the top of the brunette's head. "Course, babe."

Rachel groaned. "God, Quinn. This cast is starting to itch already!"

"Well Rach-"

"Ohhh...whats wrong Berry, still brooding the hospital wouldn't give you that Barbra Streisand cast you wanted." Santana, unrequested, fell into step with the two...well Quinn, sipping on what looked like a hospital slurpy, though Quinn couldn't be too sure.

"I'm gonna look passed that.. _.unpleasant_ comment and thank you Santana for coming here to support-"

"Don't flatter yourself, Berry. I was Brit's ride...she's still in the cafeteria." The brunette responded bluntly, rolling her eyes. "The food is surprisingly edible here."

Quinn snorted as Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance, crossing her arms as the three waited by the elevator. "Oh great Santana, cause for a minute there I thought it seemed as though you actually cared of my well-being."

"Well then it's good now we're on the same page."

Silence.

"But really Berry...I guess, I am _sort of_...glad you're okay." The cheerio almost shamefully admits after a minute or two, and Rachel's body and spirit instantly lights up at the admission. "But i swear if you tell anyone I said that I'll enjoy hiding your body behind some woodshed in Lima Heights, and Q don't give me that look."

Rachel gulped. "Um well...thanks? Santana." Quinn rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

The cheerio's eyes visibly lit up just as a certain tall blonde came around the corner. "Thank god!" The brunette grabbed her girlfriend's arm, pulling her into the now open elevator. "Later Q! Midget." The girl grinned deviously before hitting the elevator button.

Quinn narrows her eyes. "Santana, don't you dare-"

"Wait. San, I wanna see Rach-"

The elevator doors closed shut cutting the perky blonde off abruptly, and causing Quinn to groan in annoyance.

"Of course she doesn't hold the elevator for us." She huffs, running a hand frustratedly through blonde tresses.

"Hey..." Rachel lays a hand on the blonde's. "...wanna race them downstairs, beat them there, and mess with their heads?"

Quinn stares down at her inquisitively. "Well..." A slow grin begins to spread across the blonde's face. "I thought you'd never ask." She swoops down and quickly pecks at the brunette's lips, eliciting a small squeak from her.

Gripping tight at the handles of the old wheelchair, the blonde quickly spun them around in the opposite direction. "Ready?" She gives her girlfriend that same challenging stare for a second time that day.

Rachel doesn't hesitate to rather enthusiastically return the same gaze. "Are you?"

The HBIC smirks, getting her running start. "Well then, baby...make sure to...hold on!"

 **Author's Note: Good? Bad? First/Old Glee story posted, so feedback would be nice.**


End file.
